A Marauder Christmas II
by Rashalla Entalio
Summary: The sequal to what I thought was going to be a one-shot. Sirius and Remus's relationship has changed forever. They finally decide to tell everyone, but not before JP & LP can walk in on them in the middle of the night. RLSB Please R&R, Thanks!


**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew or any of the other HP characters, because if I did Padfoot and Moony would be my little puppies and Peter Pettigrew would end in a way fitting for a traitor.**

****

****

**A/N: Yay! Another one! I thought that "A Marauder Christmas" was going to be a one-shot, but a few reviews and a kick from my muse I can give you... "A Marauder Christmas II" (I know the title isn't very creative, but oh well,. What can you do?)**

**Anyway, without further adiue, I give you... A Marauder Christmas II!**

* * *

A Marauder Christmas II  
  
By Rashalla Entalio (Kytti Finnegan)  
  
_Their tongues were battling for supremacy. Sirius was surprised, once again, by Remus's power and persuasiveness. He wanted to even the scores a little bit, though. Sirius's hands tugged Remus's shirt off and Remus followed suit. He didn't stop there though. Sirius chuckled as Remus gasped as his pajama bottoms were slipped off of him. Their eyes met; amber eyes filled with a little bit of uncertainty and a whole lot of determination, blue eyes filled with reassurance and deference to the other's strength. -- From "A Marauder Christmas"  
_  
Remus paused for a second and then got a certain, playful gleam in his eyes. Sirius laughed out right; he knew that gleam. It was the same twinkling to his eyes that Remus got whenever they planned their monthly escapades out into the wilderness. It was the same calculating, how-the- hell-am-I-going-to-get-away-with-this-and-live-to-tell-the-tale look. Remus smiled at his best friend and lover.  
  
Sirius began to smile back but instead, he gasped in surprise as Remus slipped his hand down the front of his pajama bottoms and did things that, even with Sirius's experience, had never been done to him before. A small moan escaped Sirius's lips as he pulled away to give Remus some attention, in return.  
  
Sirius and Remus went back and forth for a good hour; their moans and gasps and other noises were steadily getting louder until someone pushed the door open and strode in. Remus gasped in surprise and then suddenly tensed up.  
  
Sirius, who was in the middle of doing some rather interesting things to Remus's lower half under the sheets, mumbled to no one in particular,  
  
"Whoever it is, we don't want anything, we're not interested and we're quite busy. Go away." When he didn't get an answer from anyone he cursed and got out from underneath the blankets and froze like a deer in headlights.  
  
"James?" Sirius finally asked, unsure of himself, for the first time ever. Remus had gone white and tense. James was in nothing but his pajama bottoms; Lily and James had apparently had the same idea as Remus and Sirius. James looked very surprised and not a little bit amused, but on the brink of breaking out in laughter.  
  
"You should see the looks on your faces!" James laughed, "It's not like we didn't know this would happen sooner or later. Well, maybe I thought it would take a little more time, but I guess I was wrong. I just came in to ask you to either put a silencing charm on the room or tone it down a bit. Sorry I interrupted your fun." James chuckled a little as Sirius managed to stutter out,  
  
"How... but... when... I mean..."  
  
"Are you trying to ask how I found out or when, Sirius?  
  
"Er... how... I mean... when...um... Both, I guess." James just laughed, but Lily was the one who answered. She was standing next to James now, in little more than a sheet, looking at the stricken faces of her friends.  
  
"We figured you two out a while ago, and have been trying to get you to admit it to each other for what seems like forever. As to how, well, just the way you two have always looked at each other, that longing, I-want-you-but-I-don't-think-I-can-have-you look." Sirius sputtered indignantly.  
  
"For your information, I could have had Remus at anytime." It was Remus's turn to make indignant sounds.  
  
"_You_, have _me_? Wait, what do you mean, _have me_? I think not!" James and Lily shook their heads and smiled. They slipped quietly out of the new couple's room, but not before they could cast a silencing charm on the room's walls. James was quite sure that he didn't need to listen to the bickering, and the other, happier sounds for the rest of the night. As James and Lily walked down the hall, Lily chuckled.  
  
"They sound like an old married couple." James smiled fondly and replied, "They are." Lily just stared at him in amusement. They both knew what he meant. Remus and Sirius had been married for a long time, not in a church, but just out of friendship and love. Lily and James Potter went to sleep that night, both thinking the same thoughts:  
  
Would they ever make it official? Would they ever admit their love for each other in public?  
  
At the same moment, Sirius and Remus had just decided that tomorrow would be as good a day as any to break the news...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Comments are always appreciated. 


End file.
